In the manufacture of high-quality papers the use of various binding agents such as latex, urea-formaldehyde and glycerine is becoming more widespread. As a result, the accurate control of the application of these compounds, based upon direct measurements, is economically desirable. In addition, the present web basis-weight and moisture sensors are often adversely affected by the presence of these binders. Therefore, to improve the accuracy of moisture and basis-weight measurements, it is necessary to compensate for the additives contained in the web.